


gummy

by cihuai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2k word count or smth, Candy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, hyunjin definitely likes minho, hyunjin has a weird fetish, i tried to make this sweet ok, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: yeah, maybe minho does know that hyunjin has some weird satisfaction with being hand fed candy by him, but who cares, he's happy.





	gummy

**Author's Note:**

> this took me 5 hours, don’t ask why.

minho's smiling, legs comfortably folded beneath himself, finger pressed to his lips. his smile is lovely, and hyunjin can't help the subtle tug upturning his own lips. yeah, maybe the male's smile is contagious, who cares. it's not like hyunjin takes note of that anyways.

grey socks with yellow ankles covers his bare feet, hyunjin grimaces. those are his socks. he's clueless as to why minho would steal his socks, maybe to annoy him — or something along those lines. he can't even bring himself to mind, yet he's quick to speak up about it.

"those are my socks." his thumb and index pluck at the fabric, minho's little foot kicking at his finger. the action itself nearly sends hyunjin into a fit of laughter, mock hurt as if minho would actually inflict any pain on him.

"they're not, you fool." minho lies. it's quite obvious with the way he laughs afterwards, the tiniest of crinkles forming around his eyes. his hair falls over his forehead, and hyunjin can't help but coo at the way the color goes so well with his skin.

seungmin laughs from somewhere on the other end of the room. "why are you staring at hyung so hard?" the brown-haired boy is arm locked with woojin, free arm resting behind his head as he plays an eyebrow up at hyunjin.

that catches the attention of the other guys, including minho himself. perhaps hyunjin wants to bury himself alive, die away somewhere from pure embarrassment. staring is weird, minho would always says to him whenever he catches the taller eyeing him; or anyone else for that matter. it's embarrassing. hyunjin just can't seem to understand how minho could be so frank.

he scoffs, minho throws him a knowing grin. "i am not! don't lie on me." he's acting more like a child than anything, crossing his arms over his chest, lower lip jutted out in protest.

although it's subtle, and probably doesn't catch much of anyone's attention, minho's reaching over to place his right hand over hyunjin's knee, thumb soothingly prodding at it. yeah, he doesn't know why, but maybe the other is trying to reassure him in some way. or, he could be giving him one of those silent i told you so's. either way, hyunjin still leans into it.

"yeah, yeah. keep eye-fucking him and expect us not to say anything."

sounds like something jisung would say. hyunjin doesn't bother.

unbeknownst, minho leans forward on the couch, nearly tipping himself over the edge a couple of times. the green plate that lies on the table is moved a bit, minho reaching in to grab a red gummy — hyunjin guesses. he's placed firmly on his bottom again, bringing it up to hyunjin's lips only a mere second later. "open."

the younger blinks, and maybe a second or three passes when minho forces the gesture, a testy noise emitting from his throat. lips part, his teeth biting down on it. they both ignore the fact that he nearly bites down on minho's finger.

perhaps his heart is beating out of his chest, who knows. minho, (and pretty much everyone else) offers food to them hand fed every chance that they get, so why is he feeling some type of way? why are his feet tingling, why are his hands sweating, and most of all, why are his cheeks and ears burning. it's just a fucking gummy bear, for hells sake.

"hyunjin, you're fucking red."

that's when the room erupts in laughter. yeah, he's the ass of this.

"can i come in?"

hyunjin's standing, hands clutching the doorknob behind his back. the room is pitch dark, save for the low light of minho's phone illuminating enough for hyunjin to make out his features — only if he squints hard enough.

he doesn't know what time it is, he just knows that it's late. he'd wondered out of bed after freezing his ass off, his own comforters just not enough to keep him warm. this might be his excuse every night, of course, but it's always the truth.

usually, he'll go to chan's room, only because he's always so welcoming no matter the time. but today, he finds himself in minho and jeongin's shared room.

"no."

hyunjin frowns, but ignores the statement nonetheless.

he glides his way towards minho's singular bed, both hands lazily pulling at the bedding. minho groans, the light of his phone shutting off as he pulls it from hyunjin's grasp. "go away. it's four in the morning."

"i'm freezing," hyunjin says matter-of-factly. sure, as if that would get minho to keen or something. now he's staring at the back of his head, or so he believes. he's beginning to realize that minho's phone was his only source of light. "move over."

minho doesn't budge.

"fuck, hyunjin. you're so annoying sometimes." minho grunts, face pulled into a wince once hyunjin practically throws himself onto him. the bed is certainly too small to fit two grown men, and minho is definitely not into the whole squashed feeling.

the taller mumbles something about being cold, to which falls flat to minho's ears. what he had previously been so idly doing on his phone is now discarded, pulling his tired arms up to knot in hyunjin's hair. although he was so reluctant to let him in his bed in the first place, hyunjin smiles because he knows he's welcomed.

he softens against minho's covered chest. "do you have any candy?"

he's eyes are so adjusted to the dark by now, so when he lifts his head to eye the other, he can make out the muddled expression minho has plastered on his face.

"hm?"

hyunjin takes his lip between his teeth. he's not sure if minho is probably judging him for how weird he is, or he actually hadn't heard him.

"i'm not going to repeat myself, if that's what you think." his remark is snarky, which has minho shoving him. he nearly tumbles off of the bed, catching himself short with a quick clutch to minho's sheets. "hey, fuck you."

minho's voice is groggy when he says, "shut the hell up, sweet tooth."

hyunjin could clearly make out the sudden rustling in his right ear, briefly losing the snug warmth beneath him.

"i have these," minho cuts his phone light on again, giving hyunjin enough light to see he has something between his fingers. it takes excessive squinting before he lets out the ugliest squeal, reaching out to the bag of candy. "ah, ah. i want to hear you ask me nicely."

eyebrow raising, hyunjin snorts. if you would've asked minho, that was hands down one of the grossest sounds hyunjin has ever let out. but of course, he'd never verbally tell him that, he's not that bad of a person.

"who do you think i am?" the much larger boy scoffs, but his eyes are pleading. minho doesn't quite catch it.

the phone light dims, minho's free hand going to press anywhere on the screen. it's been exactly nine minutes since hyunjin has bombarded his near slumber for such foolishness, and he promises himself that he's going to make him regret it.

"you're pathetic, hyunjinnie." he manages to say through quiet fits of laughter, only narrowly cast out by hyunjin's even louder giggle. "have at it."

he's peeling the sealed bag of candy open within seconds, cringing from nearly waking jeongin who sleeps just a few feet away. hell, he's forgotten he was even there for a second. when he takes one out, the bear so small that he has to pinch it between his fingertips, he whispers minho's name.

"what color is this?"

yeah, minho's light has cut out. the fact that he's not bothering to turn it back on, leaves hyunjin to guess that maybe he's calling it a night.

"red." he hears him murmur, to which he wouldn't have known. there's no such trace of enthusiasm nor interest in his voice, which has hyunjin slumping over minho's stationary body.

"you're not going to, y'know." hyunjin lightly pushes at his shoulder, and thank god the lights are out to hide the fact that the tips of his ears are beginning to burn. how fucking humiliating.

the hum that the elder lets out is questionable, obvious traces of drowsiness laced within his tone. after not receiving a reply from hyunjin, minho all too reluctantly turns over to his back, one hand going to rest on his thigh. hyunjin's been working out, something that minho could immediately recognize.

"could you?" hyunjin presses his gummy bear against minho's chapped lips, earning a slap of the wrist. he could feel the smile creep onto his face once it dawns on him, the candy being taken from him. he's not capable of being able to tell what minho's doing in that very moment, but once he feels it pressing against his own lips, he can't help but to grin on the inside.

the moment seems to go on for quite awhile, minho's fingers lingering there for a second too long while hyunjin chews on it. it's not awkward, no, it could never be. but, it is odd. when he digests it, they both fall silent. something inside hyunjin buckles, arms scattering with goosebumps. maybe this wasn't such a good idea, seeing the way the room falls eerily silent. not that it wasn't this way before hyunjin had walked in. if minho isn't going to say anything, then he's not going to either.

too bad that only lasts a second.

"get under the covers, you weirdo."

it's not the reply he was exactly looking for, but it's better than anything else he could've possibly said.

felix finishes up hyunjin's coffee, choosing to slide him the handle since it was the much cooler end of the steaming mug. he thanks him under his breath, voice haven grown hoarse throughout the night.

it's quite early in the morning, some would say. the sun is seeping through the window, birds screaming in his ear, and changbin's morning playlist booming through the house. he's grown used to this over the past year, but today he's just too spent to even indulge.

"why're you so gross looking?" changbin trudges into the kitchen, sliding in next to felix who swats his arm in incredulity.

hyunjin sends him a counterfeit smile. "thank you, sweet changbin. good morning to you as well."

the apologetic smile that he sends his way has hyunjin forgiving his mouth in an instant, sinking into his chair as felix takes the upper hand.

"he and hyung were up all night." there's definitely a grumble behind his tone. "could you not hear them? not to mention, minho's cats escaped and were clawing at my door."

hyunjin sends him a glare, fingertips beginning to burn raw as he holds the coffee mug tightly. a smile almost breaks out onto his face when he remembers the bag of candy the two of them had demolished, talking their heads off until seven in the morning struck. minho had kicked him out of his bed by then, watching the other wallow out of his bedroom with a lazy grin stuck on his stupid face. hyunjin remembers minho calling his name when he was halfway out of the door, only to wish him a nice rest in the most awful way possible.

_'i hope your bed bugs eat you alive, yeah? goodnight, hyunjin_.'

hyunjin snickers, bringing the mug back up to his lips.

"he's giggly again? disgusting." jisung jokes when he steps into the kitchen, attention immediately going to whatever breakfast food he could get his hands on. whatever felix was once eating, was now jisung's.

"blame minho." felix says around his last mouthful of food, shooting hyunjin one of his most adorable smiles. no way he could be angry at that.

a snort. "you guys are crazy." but they're also right.

"he's been a lovestruck fool since minho offered him some candy the other day." jisung is quick to chime in, and fuck him for hitting the nail on the head. partially, though. his feelings for minho is nothing new for him.

a chorus of 'ah's ring throughout the room, hyunjin sinking even further into his seat — if that's even remotely possible.

"yeah, yeah, would you guys let me breathe?" he rolls his eyes, chugging down the last few swallows of his coffee, lips smacking in distaste afterwards. add more sugar, he reminds himself to tell felix next time.

speaking of the devil, minho comes treading into the kitchen, the aftermaths of sleep very much apparent on his face. sleep marks, hyunjin notices. and everyone else seems to notice as well, brow raised in question.

"alright, i don't want to be that person, but are you guys sure you didn't have sex? i mean, you both look-"

"jeongin!"

hyunjin laughs, standing to discard his mug away in the sink as he approaches a very sullen minho. "you look different." he jokes, an all too teasing grin painted onto his face.

minho doesn't bother with his antics, pursing his lips tightly and leaning over the island. "yeah? hm, that's too bad. my stomach is killing me, i can't even look at candy without wanting to vomit."

hyunjin definitely over-laughs at that, much to his own dismay. no ones really listening in to their conversation, and he's thankful for that. he doesn't understand it though, how could minho be sick of candy. hyunjin could never bring himself to such a mood, twenty-four hours of the day he will always have a taste for it. which he finds himself saying aloud.

"you're gross." minho voices his opinion without much reluctance, but nevertheless digs into yet another small bowl of candy they just have lounging around on every surface (the youngers doings.)

"now." he slips it between the taller's lips, smiling at him so knowingly.

yeah, maybe minho does know that hyunjin has some weird satisfaction with being hand fed candy by him, but who cares, he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’ve been gone so long i doubt anyone remembers me? lmao. anyways, hyunho is very underrated and i wanted this quick fit to be based on them just for the sake of more hyunho. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this, your feedback is heavily appreciated.


End file.
